Precious Memories
by Fatrock
Summary: It's a normal day at the hideout when, suddenly 2 people come in saying that they're his parents and want to take Seto back like it or not. How far will Mekakushi Dan go to protect him? Warning: yaoi, fowl language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Precious memories

Summary: One day 2 people who happen to have followed Mekakushi Dan, say that they're Seto's parents to take him back, like it or not, but Seto doesn't remember them, having been abandoned at a young age. How far is Mekakushi Dan going to protect him?

A/N: I got this from reading his profile on Kagerou days wiki.

Enjoy!

It was a regular day just like any other, everyone followed their usual routines, Momo hanging out with Hibiya, Konoha playing with his triceratops, Shintaro on his computer, Ene bothering him, Mary reading a book, Kano thinking of more lies to tell, Kido listening to her Ipod trying to resist the urge to his Kano, and Seto went off to work. But that was _before _all of this happened.

"D-don't, please don't hurt them, I-I'll go with you", pleaded Seto

"Seto, you can't!", cried Mary, "I don't want to be alone again, no never again!"

"But, if I don't then you guy's will…", paused Seto as tears started to flow down his face, "Die, because of me."

"It doesn't matter!", yelled Kido," We're always together right? So if one of us dies, we all die together, that's how strong our bonds are!"

"Kido."

"Hey, Seto. Wouldn't it be nice if this _**never happened**_?", smiled Mary

"Yeah, it would."

"Then will you let me?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you."

_The day this all started_

"Mary, did you rewind time again?", asked Momo

"Yeah.", replied the petite girl, "Though I don't know if it full worked."

"Huh?"

"The thing is when I do that only a few major things are rewound, such as our memories, an-"

Mary was cut short, when suddenly 2 adult looking people charged through the door. Mary, and everyone else stood petrified, now wanting what was just rewound to happen again.

"Have you seen a medium looking kid with black hair, and orange-brown eyes?", asked the male who looked almost like a splitting image of Seto when he was little.

"It's urgent! Please tell us!", pleaded the women who too had a barett in her hair, but it was dull, and her eyes were the same colors as Seto's but what Mary saw was that they didn't have the same warmth.

"I'm in charge here. May I ask, why?", questioned Kido

"You see our son's been missing for 16 years now, and ever since then we've been looking for him."

Just hearing that line, once again made Kano, glare in disgust at how bad they were at lying compared to a **PRO **like himself, and Hibiya just hated it how there was poison behind each word reminding him when he was trapped in the heat with Hiyori.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't seen someone like that.", answered Kido, bad mistake, and her eyes widened, Seto just came in, just like before, did he hear everything and would he remember?

Seto notices carefully nodes and leaves trying to find a place to hide. 'So he did remember, I'm glad.', thought Mary sighing

Before they knew it, Mary was suddenly pulled by her hair. "Ahh!", she shrieked

"Tell **ME WHERE **is **HE**?!",shouted Seto's dad, " **YOU **think that **WE FORGOT**?!"

Then, Kido was suddenly punched into the wall, into Kano, and Shintaro crushing his precious, and beloved computer.

"_**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_",yelled Shintaro as his computer was crushed in slow motion, in the end no one _really cared _about his computer, except for him, so they just shut him up Konoha's triceratops.

"Hehehe, now you've made us mad!", Kano laughed darkly

"Oh, really?", asked Seto's mom, as her and her husbands eyes glowed red just like the Mekakushi Dan's except it was a darker red, reminding them all of Kuroha.

"FOUND HIM!",announced Seto's dad, bringing in Seto, who was blindfolded, handcuffed, and unconscious.

"SETO!", his friends yelled but Seto's mom dropped a gas bomb, knocking out everyone. The last thing that Mary saw was that Seto's parents were laughing darkly,"S-Seto!.."

_Seto's house_

'Where am I? The last thing I remember was seeing a pole.', thought Seto as he awoke in a room and tried to move, 'Can't move, and my head hurts a lot.'

Then the door opened. "Welcome back, Seto!",greeted his parents

"Who are you people?", he glared

"That's no way to speak to your parents!", growled his dad as he slapped him across the cheek.

"Really, who are you people? And my parents, I don't remember them."

"Listen, Seto. We're really your parents, you see I wasn't able to take care of you, and your father here was always away on business trips.", said his mom

"H-how can I trust you aren't lying?"

"We have it here on this birth certificate", she said showing him, and strange enough it was true, they were **his **parents, the 2 people who had always been out of the picture, he had found them at last, and started to cry.

Hmmm. I going make the next chapter longer or shorter, tell me what you think it should be.

What's going to happen to Seto now that he's with his parents, but what about Mary and the others?


	2. Chapter 2: Seto's past and Azami!

Precious Memories

Here's chapter 2! Please R&R!

Chapter 2: Seto's past and Azami?!

Mary woke up with a painful headache she looks around to find the others still unconscious, minus Shintaro and stated to wake them up as she realized that there was a note on the ground by her that said: _Mekakushi Dan, we have claimed what was originally ours, try all you want to get your friend back, but there will be consequences. – SP. _

"SP?", wondered Mary, "but I should wake the others."

She then woke everyone up, minus Shintaro.

"Uhh. Could you tell us what just happened?", asked Momo

"What happened the first time, Seto was captured.", replied Kido

"Last time you said there was a '_reason' _, but you didn't say what that reason was."

"All right, wake Shintaro up."

Kano woke Shintaro up, Shintaro continued to yell and Konoha shunned him _**ENTERNALLY **_ for life, no _really. _

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Shintaro

"Actually, he was better off unconscious..", recanted Kido

After the Shintaro being the pain that he is when the internet dies, he finally shut up, with the help of Mary.

"Can you tell us? You've never really told us about yourselves either.", asked Hibiya

"It all started when we were young, back at the orphanage.", started Kido

_Story _

"Seto, why're you always so quiet?", asked Kano, as Seto kept huddling in the corner, "Is it something about you? Tell me, I've told you my past."

Kido enters the room after eavesdropping, "Kano! You shouldn't ask something so rude!"

"But I'm curious!"

"And haven't, you heard? Curiosity kills the _CAT_?"

"Are you calling me a **CAT**?"

"And if I am?"

"S-stop fighting..", whispered Seto

"Oh, look he talks!", sarcastically remarked Kano

"KANOOOOOO!", glared Kido

"Fine, I'll stop! It was only a joke!"

"It's fine if you don't want to tell us."

"NO! I want to wouldn't it be unfair, if I didn't?", replied Seto as he stood up from the corner mustering all the courage he could, "I'll tell you."

"Ok."

"When I was about four or five, I lost my dad, or so that's what my mom told me, then four months later my mom disappeared like my dad had done a year earlier. Then, I suddenly found myself on the streets begging for food, with so little money, and enough education to stay in school."

"Then?"

"I- I don't know… All I remember is waking up on the streets…."

"So, you don't remember your parents?"

"Yeah.. All I remember is that they disappeared.."

'Amnesia?', thought Kano, ' or could it be from a shock?'

"Then, one day I met a dog, I named it Yukio. Yukio would come each day after school to see me.", continued Seto, " but one day, I saw Yukio get thrown in the river by the kids that usually bullied me. Then they threw me in to see if I could swim, which I did to try to save Yukio, but the current was too strong, and I drowned along with Yukio."

"Did you see a snake when you died?", asked Kano

"Y-yeah. Then after seeing the snake the next thing I knew, I was still alive. And now I'm here.", finished Seto

"Makes sense.", commented Kido, "we were still alive also after seeing the snake.."

_End of the story_

"So Seto doesn't remember anything about his parents, that's why the first time we saw them he had a confused face.", said Kido

"Oh."

"That's why we have to get him back right?", asked Konoha

"B-but this time they left a note! It's going to be harder toe get him back this time!", cried Mary

"Note?", everyone asked, as Mary gave them the note and they read it.

"So they knew that we'd go get him back… Mary.", said Konoha who was playing old maid with Hibiya

"Yes?"

"Can't you talk to your grandmother and ask her about their eye power?"

"S-sure."

Then Azami came out of no where, landing on the face of the young NEET.

"Mary, why'd you summon me?", asked the medusa

"You see we have a problem an-", Mary was cut off

"Wef uff my fawce!", shouted a muffled Shintaro

"Oh, sorry….", apologized Azami,"but whose idea was it for him to be there?"

The room fell silent, as everyone looked around, Mary looking around, Konoha going back to playing cards with Hibiya, Ene laughing at Shintaro, Kido glaring at Kano, and Kano smirking _**suspiciously**_.

"KANO!", shouted Kido as she head locked him and then was strangling him

"Well now we know.", stated Azami getting off of Shintaro's face

"OXYGEN!AIR!", gasped Shintaro as Ene was laughing to death with tears in her eyes

"So, what was your problem?"

"You see Seto was taken from us by two people who said were his parents.", continued Mary, "and the worst thing was that they had red eyes, but their eyes were bloody looking!"

"Two people… Bloody red eyes… AH!"

"What?", asked everyone

Azami takes out a drawing pad and pencil, "Did they look like this?"

"That's THEM!"

"I knew it'd be those two….", growled Azami as anger marks appeared on her head, "they stole two of my **newest **snakes!"

'Newest? What is she now? A breeder?', was the thought that ran through everyone's mind

"You're curious aren't you? I'll tell you. After Mary reversed time from dealing with Kuroha, I had gotten some more snakes with new abilities. Then, a few months later, that's when I saw two strange people laying in _my _world, apparently they had died due to some sort of time traveling, possibly Mary's. That's when they woke up, and somehow had known about this place as if _they _had _died _before, then they threatened me, saying one of my own was to be taken, they knocked my out, stealing my two snakes."

"What were their powers?", asked Momo

"One was to create things out of air, almost like Kido's, and the other I was still working on, but I think it was destructiveness like Kuroha's."

"So in other words, we could have another bad route?"

"Yeah."

"Death, death, and more death…", muttered Hibiya, "isn't that what these powers always bring?"

"I'm sorry."

"HIyori…"

_Seto's house_

'I hope the others are all right.', thought Seto who was now bound to a chair

"Good morning, Seto!", smiled his mother who was talking cheerfully with disgust, "I think it's about time to set things straight!"

'Straight? Why does it sound familiar the way _she _say it?', Seto wondered as he remembered something

_Flashback_

"Ignorant fool! I'm going to set things straight with you!", shouted a voice that likely belonged to his mom

"I-I'm sorry!", cried four year old Seto

"Sorry doesn't cut it!", screeched the women as she started to hit Seto with a whip

"I'm sorry!", Seto cried once more, and whispered, "that I've made this happen."

_End_

Things were still a bit foggy in Seto's memories, as he started to shake in fear,"Oh, what's this ? After all that time of running away you're _**still **_scared?", smiled his mom who started to take the top of his jumper off, letting Seto feel the cold rush of air.

That's when the pain came rushing down his back, as his mom was whipping him roughly 10 whips each minute, that horrid scream that made his mom smile like a demon. Soon afterwards Seto's back was drenched in blood, and was stinging each time his mom touched it bringing more pain and entertaining his mom, but then his dad came back, Seto hoped that it was over, but how he was wrong, ecspecially when his dad brought in the metal pipe that he was hit with before.

That night Seto's screams could be heard. Sadly, no one knew what was happening.

The next morning Seto was all bloody, was breathing heavily, and was almost unconscious. The last thing he saw was he parents smirking and saying, "Don't think this is over.", and getting hit by his dad again. The last he said, "Why?".

I'm sorry Seto! *cries*

Are Seto's parents planning something even more deadly?

How will Makaushi Dan get him back if, Seto's parents know what'll happen?

And Ayano joins the fight?!


	3. Chapter 3: My little brother!

Precious Memories

Here's chapter 3! Please R&R!

This time Ayano's introduced!

Note: In this chapter there's yaoi, read for your own sake.

Chapter 3: My little brother!

_Seto's home_

Seto woke up, his head hurting again, his back stinging, and laying on the ground.

"Why did it have to happen?", Seto asked to no one in particular, realizing that he _might _be alone in the house, he _might _be able to escape, wait, scratch that, he wasn't alone after all, "Not again."

"Did you sleep **well**?", asked his dad, Seto was sure he just saw him sneered, "Here's breakfast.", he slid a plate over to him. Seto didn't show a frown, but didn't notice that he was hungry due to all the pain that he endured last night, as he looked at the plate on it was: burnt toast, badly scrambled eggs with _too _much pepper, a cup of water, and some unknown substance, possibly fungi.

'Even I could have done better.', thought Seto, 'but this… this is horrible, worse than the time Kano almost set the kitchen on fire!', when he ate, he almost puked.

Seto marked that day the day he had the _WORST _breakfast.

_Mekakushi Dan_

"SO….. Who's going to cook breakfast?", asked Shintaro

"YOU!", everyone said pointing towards him

"Fine.."

It was the first morning without Seto, normally he'd be the first to wake up, start breakfast and call everyone, but today was different there was NO starting breakfast early, NO callings, and NO Seto.

"Azami, why're you still here?", asked Ene

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and decided to stay until I get my snakes back!", she said with rage in her eyes

"Okay…"

"Also, I've been talking to Ayano, lately."

"AYANO?!", Kano and Kido shouted with glee

"Yup. She's been worried lately and was wondering if she could help."

"Of course she can!", smiled Kido

"I might as well call her."

"W-wait! Not while we're having breakfast, besides I **DON'T **want anyone else landing on my **FACE**!", Shintaro replied

_After breakfast_

"AYANO-NEE!", Kido and Kano cried happily as the three of them embraced in a hug

"It's been so long!", smiled Ayano

"A-Ayano",stuttered Shintaro as he started to blush

"Shintaro."

"I- I've missed you."

"What's this, Onii you like her!",taunted Momo

"N-no I d-don't! We're just friends!"

"Then why's your face all _red_?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Shintaro!", cried Ayano hugging him

"A-Ayano!", cried Shintaro in reply

_After they stopped crying (like lovers in a tree) Momo_

"Ene, Konoha! Oh, and you must be Hibiya!"

"Ayano!", cheered Ene, "I missed you _ssssssssssoooooooooooooo much_!"

"Hello.", bowed Konoha

"H-how do you know my name?", Hibiya asked

"Hiyori told me about you, we're cousins.", she said before realizing her mistake, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry. I'm over it, besides Hiyori wouldn't want us to be sad now, would she?"

"True.", smiled Ayano, "Now that I think of it, where's Seto?"

"Um, S-Seto's been kidnapped by his parents.", said Mary

"His parents…"

"Yes."

"The orphanage said they were most likely dead."

"No, have you counted the snakes lately?", asked Azami

"Now that you mention that, I did notice that two were missing.. Don't tell me!"

"Yeah, they stole them."

"And, then Seto… That can't be true! Seto's not the kind to go down like that!"

"It's true. They left us a note.", said Kano giving Ayano the note and as she read it she started to cry

"SP…"

"Huh?"

"I know it.. When Seto and I were at home, you two went to school, he and I made a game, called SP… It stood for…"

"For what?"

"Something Precious…"

"Something Precious?"

"In the game, you had to find something precious, such as for me it was my red scarf, for Seto though it was his memories."

_Flashback_

"Ayano-nee, I'm bored. Kano, and Kido have school, and I'm left here with you.", pouted 8 year old Seto

"How about we make a game!", asked Ayano

"Okay, what'll it be?"

"I don't know… How about SP?!"

"SP?"

"Something Precious."

"That seems kinda boring."

"Trust me, it isn't."

"Then, what do you do?"

"Find something that's precious to you."

"Something that's precious to me.."

"Mine's my red scarf!"

"EH? Why not us? Aren't we also precious to you?"

"That too, y'know there's a lot of things that could be precious to someone, it doesn't hurt to change it."

"I see!"

"So, what's your's Seto?"

"Mine's… Mine's.."

Ayano could tell that Seto was really focused, but Ayano too wondered what it was

"Well?"

"Mine's: Kano, Kido, Ayano-nee, Mary, the sweatshirt you gave me, and myself!"

"That's a lot! But, if you had _ONE _what would it be?"

"Hmm.. I know!"

"Are you going to tell your dear Ayano-nee?"

"Nope!"

"What? Why not?!"

"It's a HUGE secret!"

"Will you eventually tell me?" 

"Maybe!" 

_Ayano's birthday_

"Happy Birthday Ayano-nee!", screamed her three younger siblings

"Thank you!", she smiled, Kano had given her a doll cat, 'because it looks like me!', he said, while Kano gave her an iPhone, 'That way we can communicate to each other!', and Seto, 'Ayano-nee, I want to give you mine privately.'

_With Seto_

"What is it Seto?"

"Remember when we played SP?"

"Yes."

"And how I said I'd eventually tell you."

"Yes."

"Well that's my present."

"Thank you."

" My, SP was , my memories." 

"Why?"

"Because, I never want to forget the times that I spent with Ayano-nee, Kido, and Kano, no I never want to forget the times that I spent with the people that are important to me!"

"Seto!"

"Happy Birthday, Ayano-nee!"

_End_

"What your saying is that SP stands for Something Precious, but couldn't it also stand for Seto's Parents?", asked Ene

"Maybe it's both.", said Konoha

Kano was crying in the corner with Kido comforting him, "I-I never knew that was how Seto felt about us! And that they made a **game **_without _us!"

"It's alright, Kano.. Take your time..", assured Kido who wouldn't show it but she too was jealous that they made a game without her

"*Anyhow* lets get back to the main topic.", said Azami

"How are we going to get Seto back this time?", wondered Shintaro

"OH,OH! I know how abo-", suggested Ene

"NO, ENE! We ARE NOT going to BRAKE the FRONT door, use a FLAMETHROWER, CHAINSAW, brake in through the WINDOWS like TARZAN, be like mission IMPOSSIBLE, HACK them, OR SNEAK in through the BACK door or ROOF!"

"Darn…"

"How about suggestions?"

"Truck.", Hibiya said flatly

"Bomb the place.", said Konoha, "with _NEGIMA_!"

"interview them, and distract them with publicity!", said Momo

"ATTACK THEM WITH A HORDE OF SNAKES!HAHAHA!", Azami said determinedly

'She's _really _into this..', thought everyone

" Back to suggestions.", stated Shintaro

"Make a tunnel!", said Ayano

"Um, how about we just go get him?", asked Mary, "that's be the last thing they expect."

"OH!", everyone said, "that's our Mary!"

"Everyone.."

_Seto's house_

After another 7 hours of beatings, Seto was bleeding everywhere, this time. "We're back for more!", cheered _his_ parents, as they brought in a box of more things to beat him with, 'They call _their _son, yet _they're _not treating, like I _am _theirs.', he thought. Then he saw something in front of his face a box of matches, oil, and wax,. Seto was helpless in their hands as his dad smeared wax along his back, then the oil, and finally set it afire.

That night Seto screamed, the loudest and longest he ever did.

"That's the sound _I _like to _hear_.", said his mom as she cuffed his chin, "How about a little more?". Seto was shaking in fear, that was it he broke, he couldn't longer hold the pain any longer, he had no choice. "More, more!", laughed his dad, as he put detergent on his back making the pain even worse, then they started to kick him, they turned him over and started to kick him even more, "Huh, your face… It disgusts me.", said his dad, as he yanked Seto's yellow barrette out of his hair, along with some hair, and it started to bleed, "Here let me help ya!". That's when Seto's mom pulled him up by his hair.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

no reply

" Answer me when I question you, young man!"

"Y-yes."

"Don't yes me! It's yes, mom!"

"Yes, m-mom."

"There isn't that better?"

"Yes, mom."

"Now repeat after me, 'I'm a piece of trash!'"

"Yes, mom, 'I'm a piece of trash.'"

"Good, but now you will call me master."

"Yes, master.", said Seto, as much as he didn't want to he was forced to, as if he couldn't protest, 'Was it something in the food?'

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, master."

"Good. You will also call your dad master."

"Yes, master."

"Answer me scum!", shouted his dad in his face," YOU are nothing but a slave!"

"Yes, master, I a-am nothing but a s-slave.", hearing himself forced to say that made Seto want to barf

"Good job. Now we'll leave you, here. If there's anything wrong come get us."

"Yes, master.", the words suddenly felt familiar coming from Seto's mouth, 'Not again.'

_Flashback_

"You will call us master.", this time it was his dad

"Yes, master.", said Seto

"Each day, when you want us to come torture you, say, 'Master I'm ready to be punished.'"

"Yes, when I need my master I will say, 'Master I'm ready to be punished.'"

As Seto was watching this, he noticed that his younger self's eyes were dull, "So Iwas hypnotized as a child it seems, and am right now… I hope the others come soon.."

_End_

"When you want us you say,'Ma", continued his dad

"When I need my master I will say, 'Master I'm ready to be punished.'"

"Seems you've remembered something."

"Yes, master."

"Would you like us to punish you right now?"

"Yes, master, it'd be a great pleasure."

Then Seto's mom left the room, to give the 2 privacy, as what was about to go on intense.

"Are you ready, as we do this I want you to think of this as nothing but fun."

"Yes. I'll think of this as nothing but fun, master."

Seto's dad then stripped Seto, and himself of their clothes, "This'll be fun, won't it, slave?"

"Yes, master, this will be fun."

"Here I go."

"Master, please go rough on me."

"I'd thought you'd never ask!"

It started as Seto's dad stuck his dick in to Seto's mouth, then started to rub on Seto's dick, causing Seto to cum, then his dad suck his dick farther in his mouth touching the back, pinching his nipple and causing his dick to go hard, causing him to cum again, then he had him suck on his own dick, and then they changed positions, Seto wouldn't stop cumming.

"D-does it feel good, master?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad I-I'm doing this w-with master!"

"How do you feel?"

"I-I feel great, ah, d-don't stop, master! More, more!"

"You got it."

"I never knew m-master, would bring me such j-joy!"

"More?"

"P-pinch harder, master! Ah, ah, master, I'm going to cum!"

"Do it."

"Yes, I-I shall c-cum for my master!"

"Cum!"

"I'm c-cumming, master!"

"Now, how do you feel?"

"I want more, master, I want to cum more!"

"What a good slave, who's a good slave?"

"I-I am, master!"

"All right we're done."

"Yes, master."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes, master, it was very fun to cum for you. I'll be glad to do it for you again, master."

"Now you will, forget all about this at the count of 5."

"Yes, I will forget all about this at the count of 5, master."

"1."

"2."

"3."

"4."

"5."

That's when Seto collapsed. At the same time, his dad's eyes started to glow bloody red, the same way it did when they were at the hideout.

"Soon, he'll be reborn."

I'm, really, really sorry, SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Note: They drugged him with breakfast, causing Seto to become hypnotized while they were talking to him. For anyone who was confused.

Seto will be reborn?

What does Azami know?

What's Makakushi Dan's plan?

Will they be successful, more importantly, will Seto remember them, after being hypnotized?


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission and Snakes!

Precious memories

I'm still sorry about the last chapter!

Here you go.

Chapter 4: The mission and a bunch of snakes

_Mekakushi Dan _

"So here's the plan, we're going to just brake in like a normal theft would, WITHOUT any VIOLENCE(*cough* Ene*cough*), except for Azami's snakes.", planned Shintaro

"How do you now so much?", Azami asked

"Uh, I spent years trained on official stealing on the internet and in life."

"Riiiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~, like that's a likely story…"

"It's true."

"Master!", shouted Ene

"What is it Ene?"

"Well, how come Azami gets to use violence?"

"_SHE _can CONTROL herself, unlike YOU."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I found out where they live."

"Where?"

"Some place called, Sinuyankas?"

"Shinyukama.", said Hibiya

"You've been there?", asked Ayano

"Yeah, that's where I was for the first month of summer, then I met Hiyori."

"Then, you know the place well?"

"Only a few areas, such as the shopping centers, arcades, the biggest shopping center is named after the place, Shinyukama."

"Ene, is it anywhere near there?"

"Oh, it is!", smiled Ene

"What luck! That way we can get Seto back!", cheered Kano

"Then, what're we waiting for? Let's go!", said Mary

"Wait.", Kido paused, "Does _anyone _know how to _drive_?"

Then there was a long silence between the group.

"Couldn't we just use my portals?", pondered Azami

"Oh, I forgot about that.", said Mary

"Hurry up, and lets go. My snakes are waiting for me!"

'_Right._',though everyone as they all left through the portal to get to Shinyukama.

_Seto's house_

"Ow, why does my body hurt everywhere?", Seto asked himself, "Don't tell me they did _that _again.. Those memories though, are they mine?"

Seto gets up and looks around for a window," So it's nighttime, I must've been out for a whole day. My barrette, it's missing!". Then he frantically searched around for it, he did manage to find it, but was disappointed when he found out it had ben broken into 2 pieces. At the same time, he found a small puddle of water, looked into it, and he was disgusted by his appearance, "They went that far, too.". Later, he guessed that his so called, 'parents' were asleep, and found the door was locked, that's when he heard something, from behind the door.

"Still awake?", asked a rough voice, though in Seto's ears it was a voice telling him to sleep, as he found his eyes starting to close.

"Get out of my head!", yelled Seto who was now trying to fight sleep

"Feisty one, aren't ya?"

"Stop it."

"Why don't you want to sleep?"

"Just stop!"

That's when the person whose voice it belonged to entered , it was his mom.

"That's no way you respect your parents."

Then she took Seto and kissed him, and his eyes became dull again.

"Now sleep, and don't wake up, again."

"Yes, master."

After she left the room, about 5 minutes later Azami's portal appeared, and everyone fell out.

"OW!", shouted Hibiya

"Shhh!", hushed everyone

"Sorry, but Shintaro's sitting on me."

"Konoha's triceratops i- wait Konoha, why'd you bring your triceratops?"

"Mr. Triceratops, would be lonely without me, and my negima."

"Oooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy."

"Hibiya, get off of me.", said Momo

"Tell that to your brother."

"Tell that to Konoha."

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone… Seto!", cried Mary

"Is he alright?", asked Ayano

"He's just asleep.", stated Kano, "more like someone forced him to though."

"Seto.", said Kido as she slapped him, he didn't wake up,

"Ok, Plan A failed, time for Plan B, Mary, kiss him."

"Eh? I don't remember planning such thing!", said Mary turning away bright red

"Don't worry, it's just like Snow White, except with Seto…", said Kano mumbling the last part, which Kido heard and punched him in the stomach,"Gah!"

"O-okay. I'll kiss him."

"Real-GAH!"

So, Mary ended up kissing him, and surprisingly just like what Kano suggested.

"Um, who are you people?", Seto blinked

"Snakes…", Azami said, "go release your wrath!"

Soon there were snakes **everywhere, **falling from the sky, coming through the roof, from the ground, from Azami's hair and portal, the walls, even snakes that were pets.

'Wow… I don't want to get her angry.', everyone shivered

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!", they heard someone yell, oh wait that was Shintaro yelling like a girl, as one landed on his head

"WTF, Shintaro you sound like a girl!", Kano laughed, but joined along screaming as one landed on his face, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"You're no worse."

"S-shut up.."

"INTRUDERS!",they heard a loud voice roar

"Oh, SH*T!", said Kano, "They know we're here!"

"Azami can stay here, everyone, let's go!", ordered Ayano

They all ran though the portal, leaving Azami there, and got back without any falling on each other.

"Seto, are you ok?", Mary asked

"Who are you?", Seto asked

"Seto, it's me Mary."

"I don't know a Mary…"

"O-of course you do!"

"I don't."

"I-is this a joke? Because Kano if you're doing this I'll kill you.", threatened Kido

"It isn't!", he cried

"Then, did Seto somehow get amnesia?", Hibiya asked, "like Konoha?"

"No, that doesn't seem to be the problem.", Ayano smiled calmly, "Seto just needs to be, killed."

"KILLED?!"

"This isn't the real Seto.", she said drawing out a knife, " 'he needs to die.' "

'That voice.', thought Kido and Kano, 'It can't be…'

"Teacher!", said Ene, Konoha, and Momo

"'Too bad, too late!'", S/he said attacking Seto

"NO!", shouted Mary

It happened all too fast.

"MARY!"

_Seto's House_

"THERE ARE TOO MANY!", shrieked a women

"GET THEM OFF ME!", yelled a man

"HAHA! That's what you get!", laughed Azami, suddenly she sensed something, "NO, it can't be! How dare you!"

What happened to Mary?!

Is it really Ayano's dad, or is it Kagerou?

How did Seto lose his memories?


	5. Chapter 45: SETO

Precious Memories

Chapter: 4.5: SETO

After Seto was asleep.

"Where is this place?", Seto wondered

"Your mind.", said a childish voice

"Who's there?"

"No need to be afraid."

"Huh?"

A figure comes out of nowhere, in front of Seto.

"It was you that said that right? I've been living afraid as well, afraid I'd turn to stone...But wouldn't the world be so much better, without that fear?'."

"Your…"

"Me."

"Then my minds also?"

"My world."

"But,"

"Why did I bring you here? Because something dangerous is going to happen."

"What is?"

"Remember that time? Before Mary rewound time?"

"Eh?", then Seto remembers what happened before

"This is for your own safety. I'm sorry, but I can't allow anymore of this to continue like before."

"I see."

"That's why I'm going to erase your memories. Don't worry, its just temporary."

"Ok."

The younger version of Seto walked up to Seto and put his hand on his forehead, "I'm really sorry it had to come to this. Just rest for now ok? Wake up for Mary."

Just as Seto was asleep, that younger Seto was sure that he saw him smile, and looks up, "Its nice to know when you have friends you can trust. I hope you wake up soon."

That was a really short chapter, sorry!


	6. Chapter 6: Family and Craziness

Precious Memories

Not much to say, but here.

Note: card fight idea from Saturday's episode.

Chapter 6: Family and Craziness

"MARY!"

"Ah, well either way it's good.", snickered Ayano/Ayano's dad/Kagerou

"HOW DARE YOU!", raged Azami, "Killing what I have left!"

"Now that she's out of the way I can continue."

"Mary-san?", asked Seto, "Are you all right? Mary-san?"

"DIE!"

"Mary?..."

"HA!"

"How dare you... Killing Mary…"

"Oh, looks who getting angry, what're you going to do punch me? I'm in a girls body so you can't!"

"I won't forgive you…", Seto clenched his teeth, as his eyes started to glow red, "I'll never forgive you!"

"This power!", noted Azami, "Seto can reverse time?"

"Ah…"

"No, it's something different! It can't be!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Everyone get out of here!"

"MARY!"

Just as everyone got out there was a huge flash of red, that almost engulfed the whole area of Shibuya

"S-seto, it's alright, I was only hit in the arm.", Mary said hugging him, "So why don't you calm down?"

"Ok. If Mary says so.", he stopped

"If you want I'll reveres time to before I was injured."

"No, it's fine."

"Ok."

"Darn, and I thought, I actually killed you!", yelled Ayano/Ayano's dad/Kagerou

"Hey, Momo.", whispered Hibiya

"What?", she replied

"You know that's not your teacher. That's actually Kagerou. I met him back _then._"

"Kagerou?!"

"So it was you!", snapped Azami, "Did you plan all this?"

"What if I did?", snickered Kagerou

"That's worsen than the time I found out that Kano was pretending to be Ayano!", growled Shintaro

"HEY!", shouted Kano, "I heard that! And I was _forced _too by Ayano's dad!"

"While you two are beings the jackasses you already are, I going to protect Seto.", stated Kido

"WE ARE NOT JACKASSES!", the two boys yelled

"You _**so **_are.", everyone pointed to them

"WHATEVER!", and they went to emo land

"I'm going to p-protect Seto also, even though I'm injured!", came in Mary

"Me too! He is a FAN/SUPPORTER of MINE!", smiled Momo

"Is everyone that becomes your friend you think is a fan/supporter?", Hibiya asked

"_Maybe_."

"I don't really care, but it's not like I don't hate or like you. So I'll help."

"Me too.", Konoha said

"I may as well, because of my grandchild.", Azami smirked ready to release more snakes

"So it looks like everyone's in!", Ene cheered , "Plus, master and Kano, who're still in emo land."

"Huh?", Kagerou said, "What are you talking about?"

"EH?! WHERE YOU NOT LISTENING?!", everyone shouted

"Mr. Triceratops is very mad.", Konoha stated as he started to poke Shintaro (Why me?!) with it

"Looks like I've got no choice.", growled Kagerou, "As long as _you _guys are around him I won't be able to do _that_."

"Are you giving up?", Ene glared

"And if I am?"

"You're a sore loser!"

"AM NOT!"

"Then lets duel, _chicken_!"

"Fine, a dual it is!"

"I'll go first! Unfold my technique, Sexy bare dreamy Assh*le, B*tch, Motherf*cker Attack!"

"Ah, my eyes!, Take this, Kano's embarrassing side: Kano trips, Owww~~~ he starts to cry for his mom, Kido's Attempt at hairdo: Kido puts her hair into pigtails and is ********, Mary's poems: Lots of baby sunfish die, which makes me sad. But if they all lived, the world would be covered in sunfish.

"Please, stop!", Mary pleaded

"Momo Off voice and Hibiya: Momo's doing karaoke and singing off tune, Hibiya's dying, Shintaro's coke dan-"

"That's it!"Shintaro punched Kagerou in the jaw, "The last time this happened, Ene almost lost!"

GAME OVER

"When I was winning!", complained Ene

"Actually you were losing, Mr. Triceratops thinks so too.", Konoha stated while eating meat from who-knows-where

"Darn…"

"Well, like I was saying, ahem. This isn't the last of me!", Kagerou laughs and disappears

Now Mekakushi Dan plus 1 doesn't know what to do. They start planning ways to keep Seto protected.

"Wait, if we keep him locked up, wouldn't he become like Mary, and Onii-chan?", announced Momo

"Ah…", everyone realized

"That's the _**last **_thing _**we **_need _**another **_hikikimori!", face palmed Kido and Kano

"Huh?", Mary and Shintaro turned around, "Did you say something?"

"N-NO!"

"We need another way.", offered Hibiya

_outside_

A figure's seen right outside the hideout it looks a lot like a particular someone.

"Should I let it go, or should I change it?", wondered the figure, "It's for _his _fate, I really shouldn't mingle in others' affairs though. Haha, I'm starting to sound like Momo.. I'll save you everyone…"

The figure disappears…

How will the Makakushi Dan protect Seto?

_Will _Seto become a hikikimori?

Who was that figure?

Why do they want to save everyone?

Whose fate does this person want to prevent?

Does Seto have a secondary power, like Mary?


End file.
